1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multi-chip module (MCM) microcircuits, and more specifically to a compact (few-chip) MCM electronics control system that exploits the tight coupling of components from non-similar processes and non-volatile storage for numerous monitoring/controlling applications under harsh conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space-based experiments heretofore have typically used separate board-mounted payload, control, and data acquisition circuit boards that are generally bulky, power hungry, and expensive. The present invention combines the controller and data acquisition functions into a single, tightly coupled MCM design. Many MCM implementations of designs have been previously undertaken, but designs approaching the capability of the present invention would be large and unwieldy. Tightly coupled MCMs refer to MCMs whose components possess one or more of the following features: (1) more input/output (I/O) terminal contacts than is normally consistent with a discrete implementation, (2) lower capacitive drive in output circuits than is normally consistent with a discrete implementation, (3) I/O terminals in locations inconsistent with standard integrated circuits (ICs), (4) I/O circuitry with reduced or eliminated electrostatic discharge protection structures. By tightly coupling the MCM, more complex interactions between the components within are possible, introducing a design with similar physical appearance and size of a packaged integrated circuit, but with greater functional capability than possible with a single integrated circuit. In other words, a tightly coupled MCM is built like a hybrid microcircuit but possesses a highly integrated behavior more consistent with "system-on-a-chip" or monolithic IC designs. The result is greatly reduced size, weight, and power consumption over discrete implementations ("discrete" referring to an arrangement of several individually packaged ICs built onto a circuit board or other presumably multi-layer wiring medium). The present invention combines in a small MCM a number of functions not presently possible in a single integrated circuit. "Small" is a relative term, and in this case refers to an MCM that is in size comparable to an integrated circuit in a quadruple flat package.